1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic washing machines and more particularly to drive mechanisms therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many laundry appliances operate automatically through a programmed cycle consisting of various washing, rinsing and drying cycles. During the wash portion, agitator means are actuated in a treatment zone to flex the clothes in the presence of a laundry liquid. Upon the completion of the wash portion, the water is drained from the wash basket and the basket may be corotated with the agitator at a high speed to centrifugally remove laundry liquid or rinse water from the clothes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,899 describes a delay mechanism for providing a delay in the spin cycle of an automatic washer operated by means of a rigid pawl pivotable about a stud rotating on an eccentric, which in turn is engageable with a spin gear only in one direction of rotation, and thereby provides a delay of substantially one revolution of the eccentric upon a change in direction of rotation of the eccentric.